


grand finale

by ceoseungri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoseungri/pseuds/ceoseungri
Summary: it hadn't been easy for either of them





	

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on my other wattpad acc few months ago
> 
> hope you like it : )

_Even at a time like this, days still went by fast._

_Dean had been on the run since the summer. Awful lot of people were after him now when his head was worth something. There was no place he was safe._

_Many times he wished to just die rather than stay on the run, away from people he cared about. Time after another he pushed away the thought of giving himself in to the Snatchers and tried to believe that things would get better and that one day he could come back when he didn't bring more danger to people anymore._

_While being tortured, the only thought that kept him alive was that one day he would go back to Seamus and his other friends._

_It had been painful journey - mentally and especially physically, but it wasn't easy for Seamus either._

_Being away from Dean had never never easy for him before and now when there was no word of the boy, he spent so many restless nights thinking about what might have happened to his best friend. He did so many desperate things in order to find Dean but after months there was still nothing and Seamus was starting to lose his mind._

_Dean didn't have clear memory of how he escaped but did anyways and through more hard paths, got to Hogwarts. That was the only thing that mattered to him._

_The walk along the secret route underground towards Hogwarts Castle with Colin Creevey felt like forever to him and when he finally got to the destination, he was basically freaking out._

_He didn't know what had been going on in Hogwarts during this time but it couldn't have been good. He didn't even know in what shape was Dumbledore's Army currently in. He didn't even know if Seamus was there just like Seamus didn't know he was alive and coming back._

_The first thing he saw was the exact thing he had hoped to see._

_Seamus' face in the crowd made Dean's stomach drop._

_He didn't look happy and his face was almost unrecognizable because it was full of cuts and bruises._

_The first person to notice him coming was Lavender who yelped out his name and stood up from where she was sitting._

_After hearing that, Seamus' head jerked quickly towards the boy at the entrance._

_"Dean..." Seamus muttered to himself and ran towards the boy, jumping to hug him so tightly that Dean almost lost his balance._

_"Seamus..." Dean whispered while caressing the guy's hair softly. All the others were just looking at them. Some of them had surely missed Dean too but they decided to let Seamus and him have this moment. They all had listened Seamus talking about Dean all the time and knew how the boys felt about each other._

_"You have gotten so skinny," Seamus said when he noticed that Dean felt so much smaller than usual and that he could feel his ribs._

_"And you look awful," Dean joked and Seamus laughed._

_Seamus didn't ask where Dean had been and Dean didn't ask what Seamus had been through._

_Just a while later Harry came with the others and everyone knew what was about to happen._

-

War was beginning.

People around them were panicking and they weren't exactly calm either.

It would've felt much more safe for them to be together but they because the circumstances, they didn't even ask for it. Dean didn't have a wand which made things even more difficult.

On the bottom of the stairs their ways parted. Dean went up with Kingsley and some other members of the Order. Seamus followed Neville and McGonagall.

"I love you," Seamus shouted to Dean who stopped on his tracks.

"What?" Dean shouted back but Seamus' face had already gotten lost in the crowd of people without any answer.

"Let's go," Kingsley made him to hurry up with a calm tone. He was someone Dean looked up to and if he couldn't be with Seamus, he was glad to be with Kingsley.

Dean had troubles on concentrating when Seamus was running in his mind. He didn't know where Seamus was or if the guy was even okay. It was now like it had been just a few hours ago. Dean and Seamus had no glues about each others whereabouts. Only now they knew that the other was most likely in trouble.

With Dumbledore's Army he had learned how to fight but only with spells.

When the Death Eater's came he was like a doll, bounced around the place. There was nothing he could do and he had to just try his best and take a wand from someone.

After managing to get a wand from some dead Death Eater, he started to fight back.

He casted a spell to one enemy who was just about to kill Tonks and another to the one Kingsley was fighting with.

In the meanwhile, Seamus was in the middle of giants, Death Eaters and other students like him.

They were outnumbered really badly.

Seamus realized it when he saw the green light of the Killing Curse to go past him and hitting a wall of the castle, taking a part out of it. It was about inches that it didn't hit Seamus.

Another spell went past him. It was Padma Patil with a Stunner. Seamus didn't have time to say thank you because the amount of enemies were increasing.

Crucio hit him in the back and he fell to the ground due to the pain, letting out a scream. Seamus knew exactly what he needed to do to endure the pain. He had learned it the hard way during the past months. He saw Dean in his mind, smiling and having fun.

The curse ended when someone took down the Death Eater who was casting it.

Ron Weasley grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up. Yet again, Seamus didn't have time to thank him because he was running to the other direction already.

There was so many bodies everywhere. Many students had died, even people Seamus knew. He tried not to look at them because he was afraid he would see his friends.

Just when he thought about his friends, he saw Dean in front of him. He had a wand now that he had probably stolen from someone.

He looked really bad. Much worse than he had ever looked.

"Dean!" Seamus yelled to get his attention.

Dean turned to look at him and immediately sent a spell that went past Seamus.

Seamus looked over his shoulder and saw a Death Eater dropping to the ground. His life had yet again been saved. He knew he would be dead already without all these people.

He turned to continue his way back to Dean to see if the guy needed help when he saw Dean's body flying in the air, crashing against pillar and dropping to the ground.

Seamus' heart stopped. He tried to look for the one who had casted the spell at Dean but the Death Eater was already flying away - and so were all the others.

Seamus ran. He had never ran that fast but the destination still seemed to only get further as he ran.

There was blood coming out of Dean's mouth and Seamus didn't think at all when he dropped to the ground on his knees and pulled the guy's tall body to his embrace.

He didn't think at all even though he would have known he could have fixed things but he just didn't think.

"Dean, Dean..." he whispered in a tone that showed how much he was panicking. His hands were shaking and he couldn't get a hold of Dean's hand even though he would've wanted to.

"Seamus..." Dean muttered, bringing his hand to Seamus' to grab it.

Seamus whispered Dean's name again, repeating it like a mantra.

"I love you too, Seamus," Dean said, choking a bit before saying the name.

"What?" Seamus asked in the same way Dean had before.

"You said that you love me. I love you too," Dean explained. Of course he had heard and understood what Seamus had said earlier. He had just pretended not to so Seamus would say it again because Dean loved the feeling it got him.

When Dean's grip on Seamus' hand loosened, Seamus held it more tightly.

Seamus suddenly saw them two in his mind, being first years and getting to know each other.

Back then everything used to be fun and exciting. To Dean the whole wizard world had been a new thing. Learning fun spells like levitation had been so much fun.

"Do you think Harry will win?" Dean asked suddenly, waking Seamus up from his thoughts.

"Of course he will," Seamus said. He wasn't sure.

Someone was carrying a body past them. Seamus recognized the body. A Hufflepuff student.

"Dean, it was that girl you wanted to ask for the dance in fourth year," Seamus said swallowing the lump in his throat. He was about to cry.

Dean didn't answer.

"Dean what are you doing?" Seamus asked shaking the other boy's limp body with his free hand. "You can't fall asleep, the fight is still not over."

The hand gripped on Dean's shirt and the other held the hand even more tightly.

"Wake up, Dean. You can sleep when it's over," Seamus' voice rose but he already had tears running down his face.

He didn't notice the twins who appeared to his both sides. He buried his face to Dean's chest that was dusty and didn't raise slowly as he inhaled like it should have - because Dean didn't inhale or exhale no more.

"Dean, come on, they are coming back," Seamus cried. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Seamus," Fred said calmly, moving his hand slowly on Seamus' back to comfort him.

"You need to let go," George continued with almost the same tone as his brother.

"We need to go inside," Fred tried to approach him carefully. He didn't know how it were like to lose someone you loved but he understood by thinking how he had felt when George had gotten hurt.

Everyone knew how Seamus and Dean felt of each other. They were best friends. If there was some connection that would be even deeper than being best friends, it would be these two.

"You need to help me," Seamus cried, totally breaking in front of the two guys. He faced George who was on his right side.

"Seamus..." Fred said again from his other side, still keeping the hand on his shoulder.

"Help me!" Seamus let go of of Dean's shirt - still holding his other hand with Dean - and shook George's shoulder with it.

"There is nothing we can do, Seamus," George didn't move nor change his facial expression. "He is dead."

"No!" Seamus' voice was almost like scream because he was crying so hard. "There is... there must be something we can d-do."

"Seamus, you should know", George sighed, placing his hand on top of Seamus' knee.

"No spell can awaken the dead", Fred finished for him.

After hearing that Seamus threw himself on top of Dean's body again. "Come back, Dean! I just said I l-love you, you can't do this to me now", Seamus shouted, hitting Dean's chest and crying. His face was stained because the tears had cleaned some of the blood and dust away.

"Seamus, we need to go inside," Fred said, his calm tone starting to change to more serious one because he saw the enemy approaching them again as a dark cloud.

"No!" Seamus fought back when Fred pulled him away. He kicked the air and struggled but Fred, who was much more taller and stronger, had arms around him so he couldn't get away.

Fred made him to stand up and finally Seamus had to let go of Dean's hand when he was too far.

He saw George picking up the body. Wand fell off Dean's hand and George picked it up before heading towards the castle.

Seamus looked at them as long as he could before Fred pulled him behind the door of the castle and he couldn't see Dean anymore.

Professor McGonagall came to help Fred and made Seamus to sit down next to Ravenclaw girl whose name and face he hadn't thought of in that situation. Someone - probably McGonagall - wrapped a blanket around him and gave him warm pumpkin juice.

"It will calm you down," McGonagall had said but Seamus didn't listen.

George came in carrying Dean's body. The boy's head hung low, moving freely along George's steps. Seamus followed as Dean was taken to the middle of the hall and placed next to other victims.

Tears started to flow down Seamus' face even more than before. This couldn't be true. Seamus needed to go to Dean, wake him up. They needed to protect their friends together.

He tried to stand up but Fred didn't let him. "Drink that first," Fred said nodding towards the full mug Seamus was holding in his hands.

Seamus couldn't bring the mug to his lips. He didn't want to.

He saw George placing the wand on top of Dean's chest and broke again, sobbing and spilling the hot juice everywhere. Fred, who had sat next to him and started to comfort him by caressing his back again, took it from him.

Seamus cried to his elder housemate's robe who didn't care about his hard grip.

Dean was dead.


End file.
